


Brevity is the Soul of Wit II

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anthology, Community: merlin_tweetfic, M/M, Tweetfic, Unrepentant Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More stories in 140 characters or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep You (with Me)

When Merlin's body goes limp and languid against his, Arthur presses a kiss into damp curls and wonders how he ever lived without this.


	2. Obnoxious Bedfellows (or, Why Do I Put Up With You?)

Arthur must be the worst bed partner in history. Between the snoring, the kicking, and the cuddling, it's a wonder Merlin sleeps at all.


	3. Red Is the Flavor of Your Lips

Merlin abhors wine—the flavor a bitter shock to his senses—but the scent of it on Arthur's breath before their mouths meet makes him shiver.


	4. Can't Do This Without You

There is no doubt in Arthur's mind that Merlin was the absolute worst manservant in history—and he'd trade anything to have him back.


	5. Hands Off!

Arthur likes Lancelot. He doesn't want to have him executed—but if the man doesn't stop making eyes at Merlin, well... He'll have no choice.


	6. My King

There are moments when Arthur takes his breath away—when Merlin sees the king he will become, so noble and so good. Yearning throbs deeply.


	7. Property of the Prince

There are passion marks all along his collarbone: some fading, others a vivid stain of color. Merlin will never forget to whom he belongs.


	8. Perfection in Abstract

Merlin loves the way Arthur's fingers dig into his hips when they join—arrogant, possessive, and sweet all at once. A perfect contradiction.


	9. Unspoken Affection

Arthur never says he cares, never speaks of love—but he doesn't have to. The vexed furrow of his brow when Merlin is unhappy says it all.


	10. The Tease

The way Arthur nonchalantly comments on a lady's charms whenever Merlin's eyes stray, fairly burning with jealousy, is shamefully endearing.


	11. Berry Delightful

Fresh strawberries are one of Merlin's weaknesses. Arthur takes flagrant advantage—but Merlin doesn't mind. The juice is sweet on his skin.


	12. The Warmth of You and Me

Winters are cold in Camelot. No one even flutters an eyelash when Merlin slips into Arthur's chambers each night to curl into tender warmth.


	13. Prey

Autumn dawns crisp and cool and Arthur takes to hunting in earnest. Merlin seems to be his game of choice, these days.


	14. Slave for You

Every kiss is a declaration, every touch a brand. Through a fog of desire, Merlin knows he is being claimed. He surrenders, a willing slave.


	15. Dark Descent

All of Albion trembled the day Merlin disappeared. King Uther had been a good lord and master, too, when he loved. Like father, like son.


	16. Affirmation of Life

The cloying scent of blood and death fills his nose, his throat, and when Arthur pulls him down, desperate and savage, he can taste it, tas—


	17. Taming the Beast

Spring arrives in a dreary, wet haze. Arthur is stormy and querulous, but still manages a small smile when Merlin eases into bed beside him.


	18. The Taste of Your Sweat

With summer comes an exhaustive procession of duties that leaves them both frazzled and wane. It's too hot for cuddling. They don't care.


	19. When I'm With You (That's When I'm Most Myself)

Vulnerability is a weakness a king cannot afford, so Arthur wears pride like a shield and refuses to break—but with Merlin he is only a man.


End file.
